


Rainbow

by bravo319986



Series: Jason's Life [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Damian is older than Tim, Dick is older than Damian, Dick was died Robin, Jason call May Aunt May, Jason is older than Dick, Jason love Dick many years, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo319986/pseuds/bravo319986





	1. Chapter 1

Jason遊蕩在紐約的街頭，這到不是說他就是一個懷抱著蘋果夢來到美國蘋果的年輕人，他只是想要暫時逃離他原先生活的地方，發生了一些讓他心情壓抑的事情，而Jason並不是很能控制住自己的壞脾氣，他被他的導師或是養父開除了，同樣他也離開他所創立的小隊，根據從他母親(養母)留下的信件裡他發現他還有一個未曾聽說過的姨媽，May

他只攜帶了一個簡便背包跟一些外星科技(躲過Batman法眼的好東西)留下一封道歉信給Alf就這樣來到了人生地不熟的紐約，來到大蘋果的第一件事就是找一個電話亭，利用電話簿找到Aunt May的地址，隨手撕下那一頁資訊，Jason開始照著地圖給的指示找地點，而對道路不熟的後果就是Jason走到了一條死巷，看著眼前不滿塗鴉的紅磚牆，Jason搔搔頭決定回頭到大街上重新找路，只是有一群穿著邋塌的街頭少年從黑暗處走出來，手裡還有些鐵棍或鎖鏈

"嘿！大少爺，膽量不小嗎？竟然敢一個人闖進我們血角幫的地盤"一個說話流裡流氣的白人小夥對Jason說，生長於高譚街頭的Jason對這種情形並不陌生，高譚的幫派可比這些三流混混還兇呢！

"就你們這種鱉三樣，能拿我怎麼樣？"

混混們被Jason這句話給激怒了，"敢看不起我們？兄弟們上給他一個教訓"，就在Jason想把包包放下來大展有些手癢的格鬥技巧時，一團白色物體擊中衝最快的混混，隨後便是鋪天蓋地的白色物體，蛛絲，Jason蹲下來觀察把混混黏住的東西發覺竟然是一種強化蛛絲，而一個紅色身影從天而降

"我是紐約市民的好朋友，蜘蛛人，你是觀光客嗎這麼晚了怎麼一個人在這裡你的同伴呢是自助旅行嗎公路旅行你的行李呢..."

Jason很無語地看著穿著劣質超級英雄制服自稱是蜘蛛人的男孩，是的托他的養父殘酷的訓練，Jason看出蜘蛛人不過是一個還不滿十八歲的青少年，就像...

"嘿！你有在聽我說嗎夜晚的紐約是很危險的下次別再走小巷了就這樣我先走了"Jason下意識抓住想要盪走的蜘蛛人

"？"

'這個給你，還有能告訴我這裡怎麼走嗎？"Jason從包包裡掏出了一個巧克力那是Dick最喜歡的牌子，雖然他對甜食不感興趣但投餵肚子餓的小鳥是很有趣的，而從他養父那裏知道城市英雄通常對於他們的城市有很深的了解所以找對方問路應該沒問題吧？死馬當活馬醫的Jason這麼想

Peter Parker AKA 蜘蛛人，在他發生一連串難以預料的事情之後，他成為了守護紐約的英雄，這也是Uncle Ben希望他做的，不過因為街角日報的JJJ他在紐約的名聲一直不是很好，這還是他第一次被他救得人送禮物呢而且還問他路，Peter覺得他的內心被感動塞滿了"謝謝，我看看"Peter一看那個地址就呆住了，那是他家的地址，難道對方知道自己的真實身分？

"你為什麼想去那裡？"

Jason挑眉有些不耐，"哦！我有個親戚住在那裡"

Peter觀察他很久才開口說要怎麼去


	2. Chapter 2

Dick很甜，就像是Alf做的小甜餅一樣美味，Jason一遍又一遍的吞食他養弟的嘴唇，把它弄得豐滿濕潤，讓Dick發出輕微的尖叫"Jay..."他的手抓住Jason粗壯的手臂，羅姆人在養兄的懷中大口喘氣

"舒服嗎？"Jason輕輕按著Dick的肩膀讓他喘口氣

"恩"Dick害羞地閉上眼睛"我很喜歡，可是你沒關係嗎？"Dick往下摸剛剛一直頂著他的硬物

Jason哼了一聲"別玩火"他制止Dick不斷撫摸的手"我可不想犯罪，你還沒十六呢！"親暱的蹭著Dick的臉頰"再等一下好嗎？"

空氣中飄著香甜的味道，Jason從美夢當中甦醒他已經許久沒有做有關Dick的夢了，從他的世界被鮮血染色之後

他走下樓看著昨天才剛認識的姨媽在火爐前煎著煎餅，這也讓他想起Alf為他和Dick做早餐的畫面，他收拾一下情緒"嘿！May，早餐聞起來很香"

"哦！Jason，你起的真早，哪像Peter到現在還要賴床，上學都要遲到了"May將煎餅裝至盤中並淋上濃濃的蜂蜜，"Jason可以幫我叫Peter起床嗎？我想你們男生之間可能會比較了解，最近Peter都不讓我進去他的房間了，唉！青少年"

"沒問題"Jason走上樓到Peter的房間門口正準備要敲門的時候，Peter就打開門走了出來"早啊！"他打了一個大哈欠，兩眼迷茫的對Jason打招呼

"衣服要穿好"Jason伸手幫Peter扣好他襯衫的釦子"樓下有煎餅，刷完牙就下樓吃早餐吧！上學要遲到了"

"謝謝"Peter搖搖晃晃的走到浴室，當他看到鏡中的景象的時候忽然愣住了，他記得昨天晚上很晚才回來，身上的制服沒有換下只是隨便套上一件襯衫，那麼剛剛Jason有看到嗎？

Peter下樓的時候只有May在樓下"Jason呢？"他邊咀嚼煎餅一邊問，"他說要去附近看看有沒有房子出租，你最好吃快點，上學時間快到了"May在洗碗的空檔回答

Peter強裝鎮定地走出家門，揮手跟站在門口的May道別走到轉彎的街角時Peter拿出昨天那個自稱是神盾局局長的人給他的通訊器"聽著，我答應你昨天的要求，可是我想請你當我做一件事"

"果然是有做特工的潛質，好只要你以後幫我們做一些任務，我可以幫你這個忙"Fury滿意看著自己中意的人才懂得為自己爭取福利，難免想到某個花花公子，雖然很有能力還是朋友的孩子，局長還是很想狠狠揍那個富家子一頓

"幫我查一個人"

"誰？"不會是要追女孩子吧！

"Jason Todd，這裡還有他的照片"Peter將早上偷拍的照片傳給Fury看

"知道了，查到在跟你說，下午記得來三棲母艦一趟"


	3. Chapter 3

皇后區一間名叫老漢考的灰的酒吧

"最近怎麼樣，雙面間諜好做嗎？"Jason喝著酒保推來的朗姆酒問坐在他旁邊的男人

黑髮男子先打掉一直放在自己腰上還不斷想往褲子裡伸的手，不管是有溫度的還是金屬的都不行，不去看對方露出的委屈浣熊臉Rumlow轉頭面對給予他們許多幫助的年輕人

Jason是在一次泰坦的任務中認識Ruloe跟Bucky的，那時他的右手被Rumlow打斷而被Bucky用金屬手臂掐住脖子，不過Rumlow的肚子也被他刺穿一個大洞，雙方最後達成休戰協議回到Jason瞞著Bruce建立的傭兵團療傷，氪星技術加天啟星的設施讓Jason跟Rulow都恢復到健康的狀態也意外的讓Bucky恢復記憶

身為冬兵那些年的黑暗讓Bucky精神崩潰將傭兵營地搞得天翻地覆最後是Rumlow強行抱住他親了下去才讓這場騷動停下

"還不就是那個樣子，兩方人馬現在都以為我還在他們的控制之下還不知道我給自己找了個靠山呢！"Rulow拍拍Bucky的手讓他安靜"不過，離撕破臉的時候應該也快了，美國隊長被撈起來，鋼鐵人也出現了，就連傳說中的神不是也說來到地球了嗎？"

"神？我們還見得少嗎？"神奇女俠早就活耀很多年了，Jason不懂神跟人的差別在哪裡

出乎意料的，Bucky也加入他們的談話"這次不一樣，首都被入侵成這樣還沒辦法抓到幕後黑手，那些政客應該急了"Rumlow看著小浣熊欣慰地看著終於會思考啦他焦糖般的眼睛透出這句話

Jason點頭"你們感情真好"，Bucky原本想說甚麼可是他的手被Rumlow捏了一下就改說另一件事"最近九頭蛇好像跟刺客聯盟有聯盟的打算，我在被調整的時候聽到的，好像有一個甚麼超級英雄的助手被送過來要進行改造的樣子..."

"那個助手叫什麼？"Jason將杯子重重放在吧檯上，隨後聽到的名字讓他全身冰冷"Richard Grayson"

渾噩的走出酒吧時，天空飄起毛毛細雨，他們怎麼敢？怎麼敢對Dick做這種事，Jason想打給Bruce問他墓園裡的屍體是不是真的，這個念頭剛被提起就被Jason否決了，在Dick死亡這件事情上，Bruce的悲傷並不比Jason少，而Jason會離開除了他差點破壞了規則還有他不想在加劇Bruce悲慟的程度，他們兩個之間的對話會不斷的引到Dick身上，在Dick死後這樣的對談只會讓他們更加懷念他而Bruce只會把過錯加在自己身上，再還有證實消息之前，還是別告訴Bruce好了

Jason走在昏暗的小巷準備回到May那裏時，他的手突然被蜘蛛絲黏在磚瓦牆上"蜘蛛人？"

紐約市民的好朋友從天台上跳了下來，"你接近我們的原因是什麼？是九頭蛇的命令嗎？阿卡漢騎士團的團長，Peter Todd先生"Peter在看到Fury給的報告時心跳都停了一拍，Peter Todd，阿卡漢騎士團的團長，曾經為九頭蛇做事過，短短不到一頁的資料讓Peter知道那個現在住在他們家的男人是一個多麼危險的人物

"你還是太急躁了，Peter"男人即使被困在牆上也是一副悠閒地樣子，蜘蛛感應讓Peter的頭微微刺痛，"要注意對方有沒有同伴啊！"伴隨這句話的脖子的刺痛，Peter勉強回頭看到到三棲母艦遇到的特攻隊隊長而他聽到"Rumlow幫個忙？"，他懷著對Aunt May得擔心陷入了昏迷


	4. Chapter 4

Peter醒來時發現自己躺在自己的床上，他上下活動一下只有被打入麻醉針的地方有些微的疼痛，我怎麼會在這裡？Jason為什麼位認識神盾局的特工？為什麼沒有處理掉我？一個接一個問題不斷出現在Peter腦中

"你醒了？要來點吃的嗎？"Jason走了進來到床邊，而Peter不理他，"你不理我？也好，反正你是不可能再出去了"

"你是甚麼意思？"Peter怒視他，難道要滅口了？

Jason笑了"想甚麼亂七八糟的？"男孩的表情逗樂Jason甚麼想法都表現在臉上就跟Dick一樣，臉色暗了一下隨即恢復正常，"神盾局要完了"他貼近Peter的耳邊說，欣賞男孩發白的臉孔"你做的？"男孩的聲音充滿恐懼

"當然不是，神盾局跟我又沒甚麼過節"Jason搖頭，"那為什麼？"

"九頭蛇"

男孩突然掙扎起身卻因為肌肉無力而摔下床，"你要做甚麼？"Json問

"我要去救他們"男孩回答的堅定，"就你現在這樣的身體"Jason嘲笑"還有你認得出來，哪個是神盾局的人哪個是九頭蛇的？"孩子總是單純性格也一模一樣，Jason想到Bucky說得事，決定要問個清楚

Peter愣住，他聽得出來Jason這句話裡隱含的意義"你是說，神盾局被滲透了？那那個隊長也是？"

"Rulow不是，他是我這邊得，只是雙方都有雇用他"Jason將Peter抱回床上，"別管那麼多了，等一切結束再說"

"可是..."，"想想May，你要是出事了，她怎麼辦？你以為這在得局面是你一個人可以扭轉得嗎？"

"不試試怎麼知道？"

那瞬間，Jason將Peter跟Dick的身影重合到一起，一樣得溫暖、一樣得為別人著想而不在乎自己，煩躁得抓頭髮"好吧！我去"

"？"，"我去救人，這樣可以嗎？"Jason打了幾個訊息"不過，我不保證這不會有傷亡"

"謝謝你，Jason"

"只有這一次，好好休息吧！小鬼"

Peter看著Jason離開房間，他不知道他可不可以相信這個表哥，但他相信自己得蜘蛛感應，它沒有響，這代表Jason是不會對他怎樣的，所以，他相信Jason會信守諾言


	5. Chapter 5

美國隊長躲在柱子後方喘氣，一切發生的太突然，先是Fury被人偷襲，再來是Tony中毒失去意識，最後是自己被神盾局的人追殺，想到在電梯裡跟自己搏鬥的Rumlow，Steve嘆氣，他本來以為他們會是很好的朋友，看來只是自己單方面的想法

即使有著超人類的體能，面對眾多敵人，美國隊長也是選擇先行撤退，當他在思考下一步該怎麼走時，鏗響的腳步聲傳來，步調一致整齊劃一，對方有著極高的團體戰鬥訓練經驗，他抓緊手上的盾牌打算衝出去英勇就義

"美國隊長，別做無所謂的掙扎，也不要想要充當英雄，你不想要再看一次你的好友，Bucky嗎？"機械的聲音傳到他的耳朵，Steve在聽到最後忍不住心情煩亂，他不打算理會對方，都是假的，Bucky早就...

對方等了幾分鐘又說"浣熊，你的老友似乎不相信我們"機械的聲音消失取代是有些青澀的聲音，"呵呵！這是當然的，畢竟他當年可是看著我掉下去呢！"Steve瞪大眼睛，他認得那個聲音，是他，是那個從小跟他一起長大的Bucky

他緩慢僵硬的藏身處走了出來，忘記在戰場上學到的'永遠不要將自己曝露在多於自己的敵人面前而沒有掩護'，他看到剛剛還在追捕自己的神盾局的特工被一群身穿金屬裝甲的人制伏，而有兩個人的裝扮跟他們不一樣，一個是裝著藍色金屬裝甲戴著頭盔的男人，他想剛剛的聲音就是這個人發出的，另一個人，他不會忘記那雙綠眼睛，儘管對方的頭髮長了，眼神變得冷硬，右手還變成是金屬義肢，他還是在第一眼就認出這個是誰

Bucky，他的好友

"這是怎麼回事？"他有些反應不過來

"哦！小豆芽，我會慢慢跟你說得，但現在我們要先回去才行"Bucky說

雖然還搞不太清楚發生了什麼，但對好友得信任讓他選擇跟著這群突然出現得人走，Bucky不會騙他得

Damian有些驚訝得看著來電顯示，他沒料到會是她打電話來"母親"他接起了電話

"兒子"Talia的聲音有些喘，Damian還聽到有幾聲槍響"你外祖父瘋了，他竟然...竟然..."

"母親，發生了甚麼？妳還好嗎？需要父親跟我去幫妳嗎？"

"不，Damian別過來，也別跟你父親說，我需要消失一段時間，別擔心，你知道我們刺客最擅長的是甚麼"Talia笑了，"我要你跟Jason說一件事"她的聲音變得嚴肅

"Richard復活了，你要告訴他"

"真的嗎？母親，難道是...拉撒路？"

"不，我想還滲有別的東西，他變得兇殘，性格跟以前不一樣了，Damian，我擔心他沒有完全回來，我不認得他了，你們要小心，父親打算用他來對付你們只是被他的同盟背叛了，聽我的，別太接近他，尤其是Jason"

"好的，保重母親，期望妳能再次舞蹈"

"我會的，再見，Damian，幫我跟Alfred和Jason問一聲好"

"父親？""別管那臭男人，結束通話"

Damian消化剛剛得到的情報，看著電視上有關紐約混亂的報導，他覺得他還是當面說比較好


	6. Chapter 6

面不改色地將面前不斷叫囂的男人崩頭，Jason對著滿屋子還搞不清楚狀況的神盾局特工嘲諷"還以為你們是高高在上的神盾局嗎？別做夢了，連自己的老巢被入侵那麼久都不知道，果然就是被消滅的份"他看著某些特工露出憤慨的表情，叫後方的傭兵用槍指著他們瞬間就老實了，"吃軟怕硬的傢伙"

一腳踢開擋在地上的屍體，Jason大搖大擺的走到電腦前"也就只有一些科技是可以看的"他指示手下將資料庫全部拷貝一份"別怪我狠心，不過就憑你們這種連剛剛那個廢物都搞不定的弱雞還是別出去參和人家武鬥派的戰場了"留下一些人盯著這些人，Jason趕往跟Rumlow會合

"這棟樓裡還有多少人？"他問旁邊的士兵

士兵觀察一下手裡拿著的螢幕，"就只剩下頂樓的安全理事會了，其他樓層都被我們清空了""很好，就讓我們去給那些大人物一些驚喜"

Jason沒料到再一次看到Rumlow他會那麼狼狽，"嘖嘖！怎麼搞的？是昨晚跟Bucky搞太晚？"

"別亂說，是那小子還有幾分實力"Rulow指著不遠處躺地的Sam說，Jason沒拆穿他手下留情的事情，退伍軍人跟特戰隊隊長，誰都知道哪一方的實力比較強"好吧！該是時候跟上頭的人攤牌了"他對Rulow笑，"等很久了"嘴角有瘀傷的男人也露出微笑

世界不是圍繞一個人轉的

Damian警惕的看著眼前突然出現的青年，對方穿著普通的休閒服一副鄰家男孩的形象，只是要忽略他手裡拿著的東西，一個炸彈"你是誰？"，他隱約猜到一些但他不敢確定

"哦！Dami真讓我失望，不記得二哥了？"對方用輕鬆的語氣說，Damian卻覺得背頸寒冷，他的刺客訓練經驗告訴他這個人很危險，全身都在壓抑逃走的念頭，他知道一但他有逃跑的動作對方會立刻引爆那顆炸彈，母親說的沒錯，回來的不是他，他走過去抱住那個人用身體擋住那顆炸彈

"怎麼會呢！是你太久沒回來了"就像是弟弟跟哥哥撒嬌一樣，Damian親暱地說

對方揉揉他的頭髮"抱歉，之後不會了"

"你要做什麼？"

天藍的眼睛瞇起"我們來玩一個遊戲"他笑咪咪地對小孩說"我們來玩'大哥的寶貝'，你說好嗎？"

Damian仔細觀察青年的眼睛，對方沒有在開玩笑"你要怎麼去紐約？所有交通工具現在都是停駛狀態"因為，神盾局跟九頭蛇的鬥爭，整個紐約現在陷入一個封閉的警戒狀態

"這你就不用擔心了"青年將Damian抱起，兩人走出火車站到附設的停車大樓，"我們有戰機"頂樓憑空出現一台戰機

"昆式戰機？""沒錯，現在我們走吧！"

"Dick""？"，Damian看著那雙溫柔卻帶有點瘋癲的眼睛"歡迎回來！"


	7. Chapter 7

一片寂靜，沒有人敢說話，風暴的中心是Jason，他坐在Pierce身上碩大的拳頭打在對方保養極好的臉上

"你就是蝙蝠俠的助手？像你們這種超級英雄不是不會殺人嗎？像你這樣，難怪你的接班人會那麼愚蠢的被殺死，哦！不，現在應該已經該改名叫做九頭蛇的殺人機器—紅爪了"Pirece見Jason他們走了進來，不但沒有害怕反而開始嘲諷起Jason

Jason對此的反應也十分簡單，他丟了一個EMP讓炸彈全部失效，接著開槍打了Pirece的兩個膝蓋，坐在他的身上開始毆打

手被Rumlow抓住，"夠了，他死了"

Jason這才放下手，"哼！便宜他了"他甩甩手"初次見面，Fury局長，恩，前局長，我相信你應該已經看過檔案了解我很多了"他身像跟Fury握手"雖然神盾局毀滅了不過至少還留下了一些火種"

"哦！"Fury挑眉"騎士這麼說真讓我驚訝"

"哪裡！您假死這招才高明呢！"

"比不上，你對我們的救援，需要報酬嗎？"

"不用，像我們這種良民總是無仇的幫助有困難的人們"

"我替我們的人感謝你的幫忙，騎士"兩人再次握手

"老狐狸""小混蛋"

就在大家和樂融融的時候，Jason腰間的呼叫器響了，他拿起來看時臉色大變"抱歉，我先走一步了，後續問題您跟Rumlow說就好了"隨後便大步離開

"Damian失蹤"呼叫器傳來這個消息

Stark大樓

"這裡是哪裡？"Damian問

Dick抱他下戰機"任務目標的居住地，也是最完美的表演場所"

"Sir，有人入侵"Jarvis對臥在床上剛大病痊癒的Tony說，"辨識的出身分嗎？"

"稍等"一秒後"根據人臉辨識系統，一個是您好友Burce Wayne的幼子Damian Wayne，另一位，雖然有些奇異，但可能的結果是Wayne先生的第二位養子Richard Grayson，於幾年前被通報死亡"

"死人復活嗎？Jarvis，讓他們進來，看看他們想玩甚麼？""好的，先生"


	8. Chapter 8

Jason不得不承認，他的小羅賓已經長大了，有能力在他的身上留下傷痕

"來吧！Rib，讓我看看你學到了什麼"

"哦！這就是傳說中的'Dick'嗎？終於有機會可以見到你了"Tony用高亢的聲調說，手部卻穿上鋼鐵裝"你好，Damian"

"Bruce跟你提過我？"Dick把Damian放下

"不，是Jason"Tony雙手抱胸，他感覺不到對方對他有敵意

Dick聳聳肩，"他怎麼形容我？"

"你知道，哥哥的眼中弟弟妹妹們總是完美的，即使他在你面前沒表現出來"

"好吧！你為你自己賺了一命，Mr.Stark，現在，帶著Damian走"

伸手將Damian拉過來，Tony看向Dick"別做傻事"

"Alfred，沒有找到Damian的位置嗎？"Jason對著通訊器說，他正在急速地下樓

"很遺憾，Richard少爺看來是用了屏頻器，沒有任何訊號"管家永遠冷靜的聲音傳來"等等，有訊號了！"

"在哪裡？""Stark大樓"

從路邊搶來一台摩托車，Jason全力衝向Stark大樓

"你在發燒"Damian皺眉說，他身旁的人的體溫相當不妙

Tony擺擺手，"沒事，先讓我們離開這裡"

"不"Damian拒絕"你必須要休息，大樓裡最安全的房間在哪？"

"聽著，孩子..."

"別叫我孩子"Damian大吼"有人會解決的，你現在不適合到外面"

"可是...""沒有可是，難道你不相信你朋友訓練出來的人嗎？"

Tony盯著Damian幾秒，"好吧！地下樓的工作間，密碼是...."

Dick將次元裝置裝在大樓結構脆弱的地方，很快的，他就能見到他的前任，他的哥哥，這一次，他的好大哥會怎麼選擇呢？Dick興奮地舔舔嘴角


	9. Chapter 9

儘管已經許久不見，Jason仍第一眼就看出眼前穿著黑色忍者服的就是Richard Dick Grayson，他的心在戰慄，對方原先溫暖的藍眼珠，變成了黑海的死水，他看不到任何一絲溫度在那清澈如玻璃珠般的眼睛裡

 

"好久不見"他最後只能說出這一句

 

對方輕笑一聲，張開雙手，Jason清楚的看到黑色衣物的胸口有紅光閃爍

 

2：00

 

"這是小丑為我設的死亡時間"Dick解釋"現在，我在這座大樓結構脆弱的地方都設置炸彈，Stark大樓中有許多反應爐，你說，如果炸彈爆炸了會發生什麼事？"

 

Jason凍結了"你想要我做什麼？"

 

"不是我死，就是整個紐約為我陪葬"Dick道"來吧！選一個選項吧！你想要選哪一個？多數人的生命？還是死而復得的弟弟的命？"

 

"你瘋了！"

 

Dick大笑"對我是瘋了，現在，遊戲...開始"他按下按鈕，胸口的數字開始倒數

 

在付出腹部上一個不算小的傷口的代價，Jason終於制伏了Dick，兩個人氣喘吁吁地倒在地上

 

0：49

 

儘管受傷，Dick仍在笑，血沫從他的嘴裡流出"還是打不過你"他說，"來吧！殺了我！拯救外頭的人吧！就像你們當年做的一樣！"

 

Jason打了一拳在Dick的左臉，"停下！"他嘶吼者"該死，我知道你有辦法停下倒數，快停下！"

 

"沒有"

 

"什麼？'Jason大喊，他抓起Dick的衣領"你說什麼？"

 

"我說，沒有停止的方法，我從一開始就沒打算活著，死在你手裡是一個不錯的方法"

 

0：26

 

Jason咬著牙"你怎麼敢！"怒火在胸膛不斷膨脹"別騙我了，我知道你一定有辦法停下的，求求你！快停下"

 

Dick閉上眼睛"殺了我"

 

"你想我再一次埋葬你？"Jason問"再一次把你埋在六尺之下？不，我不會這麼做的！"

 

"我不死，會有很多人跟我一起死的，包括你"Dick說，他睜開眼睛，有一種滾燙的液體滴落在到他的眼睛裡

 

Jason在哭，他被父母拋棄的時候沒哭，被蝙蝠俠懷疑的時候沒哭，被雙面人打到半死的時候沒哭，他只在Dick的葬禮上哭過，現在，他再一次哭了

 

0：08

 

"我不能再一次失去你"Jason鯁噎的說，他倒在Dick的身上，放任自己感受失去已久的親人的溫度，最後，他吻上帶有鐵鏽味的唇

 

0：01


	10. Chapter 10

沒有人知道那天到底發生了甚麼事，只是當美國隊長衝進Stark大樓看到一大堆炸彈時，他的神經瞬間繃緊，再加上現場留下的打鬥痕跡，他對Tony的安危就更加擔心，他說不出自己對Tony的感情是什麼，一個跟社會脫節許久的人還在適應自己跟時代之間的落差，面對跟世界格格不入的脫離感相比，那有點說不明白的感覺自然也就被Steve壓在心裡，只是今天才終於爆發出來

"Tony....Tony...."Steve大喊著Tony的名字，他一層層的跑著，順便將炸彈暴力的從裝設的位置拆了下來

Damian從監視畫面看到一個穿著美國國旗顏色制服的男人在Stark大樓裡跑來跑去，"Jarvis，這是誰？"

"這是美國隊長，Sir的朋友"

Damian回頭看著陷入高熱昏迷的Tony"他們關係很好嗎？"

Jarvis沒有立即回答，"根據網路上蒐集的資料來看，他們的關係很好"

"是嗎？"雖然不明白對方所指的資料是哪方面，Damian覺得自己跟對方指的方面應該是不一樣的，"你能通知他來這裡嗎？"

預想中的爆炸沒有到來，Dick緩慢的睜開眼睛，他躺在一張單人床上，房間的很單調讓他沒辦法判斷自己現在身在何方，色調是白色的，房間內唯一有顏色的就是他穿的紅色睡袍，胸口包著紗布，他想大概是心臟觸發器被Jason取下了，他費力地做了起來，麻醉劑的效果讓他的身體遲緩

就在他想要下床時，Jason打開房門走了進來，他的手上拿著藍色的布條"你醒了"，他坐在床邊的椅子上，並把Dick壓回床上

"這裡是哪裡？"Dick問

Jason默默不語，他拿起其中一條藍色布條，環過Dick的右手，把它跟床頭的鐵桿綁在一起，而Dick因為身體使不上力，無力反抗，很快，Dick的雙手被拉過頭頂綁在床頭，而他還注意到布條還有三條

"你敢！"

Jason沒理他，讓布條穿過天花板的環然後綁在Dick雙腳的腳踝處，Dick有一半的身體被迫懸空，而他穿著的睡袍隨著身體的懸空開始滑落

"Jason！"Dick大叫，試圖想要掙脫，Jason這時坐到他的身下，居高臨下的看著他

Dick噎了一下，他從沒看過Jason這樣的表情，通常這樣會讓人嚇壞的無表情只會出現在他們的導師蝙蝠俠身上，而Jason這時的表情跟蝙蝠俠生氣的表情幾乎一樣，"Ja..."

"啪！"Jason一巴掌打在Dick的左臉頰上，蒼白的肌膚瞬間被破裂的微血管染上一層粉紅，這還沒完，Jason將睡袍直接從Dick身上撕了下來，"我很生氣"Jason的語氣讓Dick畏縮一下

下巴被Jason抬起，Dick被迫直視Jason變得濃綠的眼睛

"為什麼不回來找我？"

"......"

"不相信我嗎？"

"........"

Jason說什麼Dick都沒有回答，Jason也只是一句一句問下去，他的手一直抵在Dick的脖頸上，讓對方直視自己，快忍不住了，Jason內心的火焰不斷的在燃燒，他不生氣對方加入敵方陣營，他生氣的是對方沒有來找他，他了解對方的本事，有一半是他教的，對方可以輕鬆地逃出戒備森嚴的基地，或是殺幾個人後逃出來(他有教過這個，他確定Bruce也知道這點)

想據為己有，他想吞下對方的血肉，融為一體，從他們確認關係之後，這種欲望就不斷的滋生，Bruce注意到了，用蝙蝠俠的語氣跟他說，不能強破對方，所以，他一直在等，等到時機成熟

但對方不來找她的方式讓他的理智被點燃，他現在只想要囚禁這隻小鳥

屬於他的小鳥


	11. Chapter 11

相較於之前有些小麥色的健康膚色而言，Dick現在的膚色是蒼白的，Jason很清楚的看到對方手腕處已經開始出現瘀青，剛剛打的巴掌也浮出了紫紅的印子，他知道這是因為拉撒路池水中那個被添加進去的不明物質導致的，不過，這樣反而勾起Jason的暴虐心

用力拉著繩子，Dick的身體被迫半摺露出臀部到Jason的面前

"你說，我該拿你怎麼辦好呢？"Jason的聲音聽在Dick的耳裡宛如是夢靨一般，他感覺到有呼氣的氣息停留在他的臀部，那感覺讓他又麻又癢，他不斷扭動著身子

"啪！"Jason一巴掌打在Dick翹起的臀部上，打了一下之後又迅速打了第二下，一時間，房間內充滿著打巴掌的聲音

Dick的臉頰不知是被氣還是害羞而變得通紅無比，"住手！你給我住手！"他大喊

Jason沒有理他，動作仍然繼續只是打的力道稍微減少了一點

"該死，你這個變態！"Dick見Jason沒有停手，破口大罵"我不需要你來救我，不需要你這個虛偽的大哥"

"哦！"Jason哦了一聲，語氣很氣卻讓Dick有種被毒蛇盯上的感覺，他的背脊一涼，剛想開口說話卻被Jason拿剩下的布條堵住了嘴

手指滑在被打後變得通紅且灼熱的臀部上，像是在跳舞一般從一端跳到另一端，有時還沿著尾椎往下摸到背脊，最後，停在離尾椎五公分左右的位置，Jason往下貼在Dick的耳邊"你說，我把這裡弄斷好不好？"那裡是下半身連接大腦中樞最重要的地方，而蝙蝠俠和街頭的訓練，Dick不懷疑Jason可以徒手把他的骨頭弄斷，"這樣你就不會離開我了"

湛藍的眼睛睜大，Jason看出裡頭的不可置信，"不相信嗎？"

Dick連忙搖搖頭，嘴裡發出嗚嗚的聲音，淚水開始堆積在他的眼底

Alfred曾說過當Richard少爺用他那水汪汪的小狗眼睛在對你哀求的時候，沒有人能抵擋的了這種攻勢，即使是人稱最冷血的蝙蝠俠也不例外

眼睛是靈魂之窗，Jason看懂Dick在對他哀求什麼，他在心中嘆了口氣，心軟的把那團布拿掉

"....嗚...我以為..."Dick哭得上氣不接下氣

Jason無奈地看著Dick哭泣"你以為什麼？"

"我...我...以為....你跟Bruce都不....要...我了"一句話說得斷斷續續，Jason勉強聽懂Dick說什麼，他輕笑一聲，手掌大力的撫在Dick的臉頰上，"傻瓜，我們什麼時候有跟你說過不要你了？"

"我也不知道...就是有這種感覺"

Jason咬牙，看來還有精神方面的影響，心疼的看著Dick哭得淅瀝嘩啦，Jason對Ra's的怨恨更深一層，那個該死的老頭子，剛想繼續安慰Dick，Jason卻看到讓人驚訝的東西

Dick的Dick不知何時高高翹起，粉嫩的在Jason面前耀武揚威，Jason瞬間想到了一個好主意，他壞心的用粗糙的掌心狠狠模過對方剛冒出頭的龜頭

"啊！"Dick大叫一聲，腰部重重的晃著，Jason沒有放過這麼敏感的Dick，他的另外一隻手也加入行列，目標是底下不停收縮的精囊，手指靈活的玩弄著裡頭的小球，不時讓它們互相碰撞或是單獨磨蹭

Dick承受不住這樣激烈的按摩，他奮力地想要逃離這樣的折磨，卻讓Jason順著他的擺動玩弄的更加厲害，他感覺自己就像婊子依樣被Jason玩弄，這樣的認知帶給他羞愧卻又強烈的快感

"住手，快停下，Jason，快出來了"Dick意識模糊地說

Jason趴下去住他"沒關係，射吧！"說完之後，Dick的身體瞬間緊繃，Jason感覺到手上的Dick開始收縮，手上的動作更加快速，另一隻手則到Dick的前方成碗狀，沒多久，一股濃厚的液體就到了Jason成碗狀的手心裡

"好多喔！"Jason調笑，手上也沒閒著，將那些液體倒在Dick臀部上的小洞上，食指攜帶那些液體進入Dick的體內，全方面都磨過一遍之後，Jason加入中指、無名指，直到三根手指都能自由進出小洞後，他抽出有些滑膩的手指，扶著早已硬挺得柱體，緩緩地進入到裡頭，期間Jason沒有離開過Dick的眼睛"別害怕"

Dick直視他的眼睛，滿是信任的眼神

進入到底部後，Jason開始小幅度的擺動，看到Dick沒有露出痛苦的表情後，他才開始大幅度的撞擊

漸漸的，他也感覺到Dick在收縮肌肉帶給他更多的快感，他解開束縛住Dick的布條，抓住對方的手腕，親吻著有著青紫的地方，這樣的動作讓Dick哼了一聲，Jason用舌頭舔繪那裡的形狀

突然，Dick半挺起身發出嗚哼的聲音，Jason看到他的腹部都是剛撒出的白色液體，藉著收縮的通道，Jason大力撞了幾下隨後是放在Dick的體內

看著完事後，累得睡著的Dick，Jason認命地抱起對方往浴室的方向走去

他再也不會放開這個人了

永遠不會


End file.
